


She’s walking on Fire

by ryuu306



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Friendship, Kitsune, Romance, Weretiger, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuu306/pseuds/ryuu306
Summary: When Tzuyu enrolled to JYP academy for high school, she didn’t expect chaos. In fact, she was looking forward to being a normal student in high school. No social life or parties, just the normal agonizing over homework and tests, pulling all-nighters, and holing herself up in her dorm. What she did not expect was getting two very strange roommates and finding herself in a friend group of nine, along with discovering that she wasn’t, in fact, the only supernatural that attended the school. Just how absurd could her year get?Or, the twice fantasy au that no one asked for
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 17





	She’s walking on Fire

When Tzuyu enrolled to JYP academy for high school, she didn’t expect chaos. In fact, she was looking forward to being a normal student in high school. No social life or parties, just the normal agonizing over homework and tests, pulling all-nighters, and holing herself up in her dorm. She wasn’t so much of a social butterfly anyways, so as long as she got good grades, she was ok. Besides, there were three dorm rooms in her hall, so maybe, just maybe, she could find someone to talk to during the semester. And so here she lay, comfortably sprawled on the bed of her new dorm and killing time on her phone, when she heard something bang against her door, followed by a muffled “oof!” Startled, Tzuyu bolted upright. A moment later, the door clicked open and an orange-haired girl burst into the room, holding a bag of bread and another bag full of instant food. “Oh god, I forgot that the dorm doors have to be unlocked,” she mumbled to herself, setting the bags down on her desk and shrugging off her windbreaker as she turned around, where she met Tzuyu’s eyes. Tzuyu, appalled at the girl’s abrupt entrance, raised an eyebrow. “Oh, hi there! Sorry I’m such a mess right now, but I just moved in and I was hungry, so I went to the store and… oh by the way my name is Sana! Nice to meet you. Wow, you’re really pretty. Anyways, want some bread?” The girl named Sana motioned to the bag full of different breads and rice cakes. Tzuyu tried to stay mad at the girl for scaring her, but she took one look at the plastic bag full of food and instantly forgot about being angry. Instead, she stood up and silently took the packaged milk bread that Sana was offering her. After tearing the wrapper off and biting off a large chunk of bread, finding that the bread was actually very good, Tzuyu remembered to mumble a small “Thank you”. After a moment of thought, she added, “My name’s Tzuyu.” Seemingly satisfied with Tzuyu’s response, Sana nodded, then took some mochi and flopped down on her bed, busying herself with her phone.  
Only a few minutes had passed when the door to their room opened again, much more gently, revealing a tall blonde with short hair and a messy half-bun. The new girl stepped inside the room and wordlessly slipped into her bed on the top bunk. Tzuyu noticed how Sana stiffened, how she was suddenly alert even though the other girl made no move to harm her or even go near her. It was understandable, as Tzuyu had also felt the wave of cold aura of power and authority radiating off of the newcomer, but still, Sana’s reaction seemed a bit much. Do they know each other? Tzuyu decided not to dwell on it, and instead went off to get ready for bed while thinking about how she was going to get along with her new roommates. Although she had preferred to be alone and Sana seemed to be very clumsy, Tzuyu decided she was okay with her new roommates. As long as they don’t try to kill me or disrupt my work, I guess I’m fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, so it may not be my best work ㅜ-ㅜ  
> Please say any questions/tips in the comments! I appreciate it :)


End file.
